Vampire Maidens Vol 1
by rin-loves-sukiyaki-okumura
Summary: A group of "normal" maidens living in a haunted villa abandoned by its owner named Sukima  his real name is unknown . The maidens want revenge for being left alone by their beloved master.. All they want is: His bloood
1. 00 Character Listing

**THIS STORY'S ORIGINALLY MOKONAMAIDEN HERSELF! ORIGINAL STORY MADE UP BY HERSELF! Please enjoy =)**

**VAMPiRE MAiDENS Vol 1. Characters**

**Yui Hino:Yui Hino is a 19 year old maiden living inside a haunted villa abandoned by her beloved owner, Sukima. She is the first maiden to be hired when Sukima first moved into the villa after his father gained popularity for being the head chief of Osaka's popular computer factory. Yui's a smart and beautiful young woman who is, in fact, not very attractive towards other men walking past the villa. She and the rest of Sukima's maidens decides to get revenge on Sukima for leaving them.**

**Clarisse Ann Evans: Clarisse Evans is a 20 year old maiden living inside of Sukima'svilla along with the rest of the maidens living inside it as well. She is quite devilish and angelic during some times of crisis. She can get irritated to the point where she gets out an axe and slices up portraits of Sukima or Sukima's father.**

**Mikan Sugita:Mikan Sugita is a 19 year old maiden who lives with the rest of Sukima's maidens inside a haunted villa. Her only favorite hobby is to make marrionettes and to act them out in her written plays. Along with Yui Hino, she attempts to become attrctive towards other men who pass by the villa.**

**Kiyoko Mizuki:This 17 year old maiden is the youngest of all Sukima's maidens. She is quite the loudmouth and would do anything to get Clarisse's attention by biting a passers-by and sucking their blood.**

**Anzu Suzumiya: Anzu Suzumiya is a 22 year old maiden living in Sukima's villa. She is a quiet, soft spoken woman who helps Kiyoko stalk her pray.**

**Sukima: The young man who abandoned his villa which then became a haunted villa in a few months. He never stopped thinking of his maidens until he moved out and began living with his father. He does not realize that his maidens are hunting him down.**


	2. 1 Yui Hino's POV Rise, Crave, Kill

_YUI'S SIDE OF THE STORY (POV PART)_

_My name is Yui Hino. I work for a young man named Sukima, whose real name is hidden from the world but him and his family... I work as a maiden, along with other lovely maidens who work for Sukima... We're abandoned souls who still live inside the now haunted villa of Sukima... We want revenge... All we want is... his blood... We will do everything to get our revenge... Welcome, darlings, to the Villa of the Vampire Maidens..._

I was on my own on keeping the house clean as possible, while the other maidens were on break here in Osaka. I wasn't tired enough to clean Sukima's dusty portraits of him and his father. I despise his father with a passion... I cannot stand him yapping about his son becoming Osaka's number one man... He's not perfect... They're not perfect... Everyone around the world aren't perfect...

As I was dusting some furniture, one of the maidens, Kiyoko Mizuki, walked up to me and asked if she wanted to help... She told me that she felt sorry for me being the only one to clean up around here... I allowed her to help me and she was overjoyed..

"Yui-san, do you want me to dust this one?" Kiyoko asked me, wondering if she wanted to or not.

"Go ahead.. He's not here," I told her, letting her know that Sukima'spresence will never show in this house. Kiyoko nodded happily and dusted the furniture while humming.

"Yui-san, what's the plan for today?" asked a maiden named Anzu Suzumiya. I sighed and grinned at her.

"Do not worry, Anzu.. I got it all planned out..." I told her..

"Kiyoko-chan, what's up with you? Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" asked Anzu.

"*laughs* Anzu-san, I just feel like it, that's all. Don't worry about me.."

"Kiyoko-chan, please don't be like that all the time... Be like us," said another maiden named Mikan Sugita. Kiyoko sighed and continued on dusting the furniture. I looked at her, and wondered why she's so happy today.. I looked into her eyes, and saw the lust in them... She wanted more blood...

"Kiyoko-chan, are you all right?" I asked her. Kiyoko ignored me and continued dusting. I was starting get worried...

"By nighttime, let's go out and get a drink... Sounds nice, huh?" said Anzu.. I laughed at her and nodded.

"Alrighty then... Girls' night out again... on a perfect Tuesday night... Clear with no clouds... Amazing..."

"Aha! Yui-san, I knew you were gonna say that!" said Mikan.

"Now, now... Where is Clarisse?" I asked for Clarisse's presence. The maidens looked at each other and shrugged.

"Anyone? No?"

"Yui-san, I think Clarisse is having her own girls' night out... I don't want her to drink too much blood though... I want some too.."

"Mikan-san, don't worry about Clarisse. She's a young adult who can go out on her own..." I reminded Mikan softly..

* * *

The maidens and I went out for the night, hunting down prey and sucking some blood.. The truth is, we are vampires... Our leader Sukima still doesn't know that we are actually vampires... Whenever he asks one us why we have blood all over our bodies, we answer, "Someone was murdered... You were too late to see who has done it..." We got away with everything Sukima has put on the table... Our girls' night out was a success... We got some good blood from young adults just like Sukima... It felt so good to get some in my system... It felt like I was born anew..

"There is Clarisse," said Mikan, pointing at a light post. I waved my arms, signaling the lone vampire girl. Clarisse looked up and waved back at me.

"She's coming," said Kiyoko, hiding behind Anzu. Clarisse jumped on top of one building, then jumped to the one where we were sitting on.

"Godd evening, ladies," said Clarisse, bowing at us. "I'm surprised that you're here to find me."

"No, it's a girls' night out... A great Tuesday night, don't you think?" said Anzu. Clarisse laughed and looked at the moon.

"I see... It's also a full moon... We have a better chance to strike, so be ready..."

"Clarisse-san, are you sure?" asked Kiyoko. Clarisse looked at Kiyoko, and nodded. She got out a knife and licked it clean of blood. I looked at the other maidens who watched Clarisse in amazement as she licked the blood off from her knife. I sighed and watched the moon shine brightly upon us...

"My darlings, we should go strike now. We can get away with anything, so why take a shot at it again?" said Clarisse.

"We shall," said the others. I agreed to go hunt down more humans again...

* * *

"There's blood on the floor..." said Clarisse, tasting the wasted blood on the floor. Kiyoko sniffed the air for more blood, and licked her arms for any signs of blood on herself.

"Someone was here.. Who could it be?" said Anzu. Clarisse got a small cup out and scooped up some of the blood off the floor.

"This is evidence, then beverage," said Clarisse, holding the cup in front of us. I was thinking about drinking the blood on the floor...

"Yui-san, is there anything you want to say about this?" asked Mikan, thinking that it could be me who left blood on the floor. I shook my head in disagreement...

"Yui-san said no, girls..." said Mikan. Clarisse sighed and smiled at me, grabbed me by the arm, and held me tight.

"There, there, Yui... No need to be shy of anything... We're vampires... We don't hold back to anything or anyone... Once we kill, we cannot stop until the sun rises again, and again, and again... My darling Yui, don't be scared... We're a family of gifted vampire maidens living in a deserted villa..." She then nibbled on my hair a bit and grinned at me.

"Yui-san! Yui-san! What shall we do now?" asked Kiyoko.

"We are going to find out who left this pool of blood on the floor.. I know that the rest of you didn't do this sort of crime... We never leave a trace of murder... ever..." I told them in a very serious tone of voice. Mikan grinned and said, "You know... We're not murder investigators... We're killers... Sure, we can be vampire investigators, as long as our fangs are hidden.."

"Anzu-san..." said Clarisse.

"Y-Yes, Clarisse?"

"Give me a butcher knife... I'll give the murderer a taste of my mind.."

"C-C-Clarisse-san!" Kiyoko cried out. I held her back...

"Hm? Kiyoko-chan, do not worry... I'll kill, kill and drink his blood and share it with the rest of you lovely darlings..."

"I have a question," Anzu started. "How come when we first worked with Sukima-sama, we didn't get a slight chance to kill him?"

"My darling, we were hiding our true identities from him so we won't get fired... This is the time where we strike back at him for leaving us... The poor boy..." answered the devilish Clarisse. Anzu shrugged and picked up a book to read. I looked around the room to see if anything else was out of place.

"Yui-san, what are you doing?" asked Kiyoko.

"I'm searching the room for more clues," I answered her.

"Yui-san, do you want to take the small knife while I get the butcher knife?" Clarisse asked me. I shook my head and allowed Clarisse to have Mikan use the small knife.

"Shall I analyze the blood, Clarisse?" asked Anzu.

"Go ahead, and make sure you use the color printer. I wanna get a better look at our killer.."

"How do you know if it's a killer? It would've been a doctor who have entered the house while we were out and spilled a bucket of blood on the floor and ran off," Mikan explained to Clarisse.

"Mikan's right," I told Clarisse. "Let's just wait until Anzu gets the information from the blood."

Upstairs, Anzuwas analyzing the blood Clarisse scooped up from the floor. The computer screen read, "Junpei Sakamoto... He is a 23 year old man who works for Sukima's father in Osaka.. He was once arrested for the killings of 2 year old Natsu Ito and 21 year old Flora Ito, the mother of the murdered Natsu Ito. He was sentenced 25 years to life in prison... Unfortunately, he escaped his prison cell while distracting the prison guards with an adorable photo of Natsu Ito... If anyone has information on Junpei Sakamoto, please call the OPD(Osaka Police Department)..." Anzu was surprised that the man's working for Sukima's father...

"This can't be... One of his workers is a murderer?"

* * *

"It's daytime, girlies.. Time to hide our fangs, our wings, and red eyes, and open the freakin' curtains," I ordered the other girls.

"Good morning, Anzu... What's wrong?" said Mikan, looking into Anzu's eyes.

"Read this..." said Anzu, handing Mikan the documents she printed out. Mikan had a surprised look in her eyes after reading about Junpei Sakamoto.

"Time out!" said Mikan. "Come here.. Anzu found something surprising." Clarisse snatched the documents from Mikan and read them..

"Aha! I've seen this guy before... It was just awhile back... Just last night when I was drinking blood from a young lady... He was walking towards the villa... Let's go..."

"C-Clarisse-san..." said Kiyoko. I laughed inside, hoping to kill the man who killed a mother and daughter for no odd reasons... I know that I go for young adults... but a child... I would save her... But the mother... I'd save her and kill her secretly... But... I feel sad for the both of them... I told Clarisse to hand me the small knife, and I began to crave the man's blood after holding the blood stained knife in my soft hands...


	3. 2 Clarisse Evans' POV Lovely Revenge

_CLARISSE'S SIDE OF THE STORY (POV PART)_

_Good day, good night, my sweet darlings.. My name is Clarisse Ann Evans... Yes, I am a vampire maiden who lives with other maidens inside a haunted villa abandoned by Sukima. Since Yui told her part of the story, I guess it's my turn to tell mine.. I crave blood and murder, as well as hunting and lurking the dark streets of Osaka... My lovelies, welcome to my side of the story..._

As day became night, me and the other girls went out to find the killer of a mother and her child... Apparently, the killer left a pool of blood on the floor back at Sukima's villa... I was the one who saw the killer... After Anzu analyzed the blood I scooped up from the floor, she finds out that the killer works for Sukima's father.. He's known as Junpei Sakamoto, the killer of a mother and her child. I understood Yui Hino's lust for murdering Junpei because of the death of a child, but I cared less about the mother... She did too... Anyways, as the moon rose from the horizon, we scanned the streets while sitting on top of a building.

"Any sign of Junpei?" asked Yui, holding the small knife I gave her. Kiyoko was right beside me, looking into my eyes like she was going to kill me...

"Nope," Anzu answered, holding the printed documents in her arms. Mikan looked down at a sidewalk and saw a young man smoking under a light post.

"Shhhh! You guys, come look, but hide your shadows," said Mikan. We crawled over to where Mikan was sitting at and looked down. The man was still smoking and was reading a book at the same time. I looked up at Kiyoko who stopped staring at me after awhile and asked if she would go down and greet the young man while I plan to use my butcher knife. Kiyoko went to the other side of the building and jumped off.

"Good, so we've got Kiyoko on the job and what about you three?" I told them.

"I'll go watch Kiyoko," said Mikan.

"I'll watch you make a nice move on the guy," said Anzu.

"And I'll be your backup since I already have a knife," said Yui. I nodded at them and the three split up in different directions. The man standing under the light post was still reading his book while Kiyoko was getting ready to approach the man. I made sure that Yui and the others know what they're doing so far. I hid my butcher knife inside my dress and watched Kiyoko make her move on the man.

"Excuse me...?" said Kiyoko, approaching the man.

"Yeah, what is it, kid?" the man responded arrogantly.

"It would be nice if you and I go out on a walk tonight before I depart Osaka... Is that okay with you?"

"Uh, sure...?"

"Great! *secretly waves at me* Make sure you drop me off at my house. Don't worry, I'll guide you."

"Uh, okay...?"

Kiyoko signaled me and I signaled Yui to grab the man and threaten him with her knife. Mikan and Anzu were watching us from on top of the building.

"What the-"

"Shhh! Quiet! Now... Tell me... Who are you and why are you trying to kidnap my sister?" said Yui, holding the knife up to the mans throat.

"What? She asked me if-"

"You agreed on allowing her to walk with you, so why did you do it?" I told him.

"She was so eager to ask! I couldn't help but say yes!"

"You shouldn't have agreed..!" said Yui. I still kept my knife a secret from the man while Yui held him back.

"Sister, never ever ask a strange out on a date! Never ever, you got that?" said Yui. Kiyoko nodded and ran off.

"I didn't she was your sister!"

"Shut up! Oh, and by the way, she loves asking starngers out on a date, so we do not want to let anyone agree to taking her out without our permission..." I reminded the man..

"Now tell us... Who are you?" asked Yui. The man struggled to break free from Yui and failed.

"I'm Junpei Sakamoto... I work for Sukima's father... Why did you ask who I was?"

"I saw you last night..." I told him. "Did you leave a pool of blood on our floor back at the villa?"

"... Y-Yes... I did.. Why?"

"One of my friends analyzed the blood and discovered it was you who did it..." I said.

"Alright!I did! I killed another child and left the body in a bush somewhere that's not around the villa, I scooped up some blood from the child, kept it in a bucket and ran off! I wanted that child's blood for my health! I'm losing too much blood and in order to gain more, I kill others to get more blood! I tried to hide inside the villa, but I tripped and spilled some blood on the floor! I ran back out while no one was watching and hid behind another house! I heard police sirens going off in the distance, so I held my ground until they left the scene! I watched them discover the child's body and took it with them for autopsy! There! That's the moral of your story! I was the one who spilled the blood on your floor! I killed a child! I did everything!... So... What are you gonna do to me now?"

"You said a mouthfull, Junpei... Yui?" I signaled her. Yui nodded at me and raised the knife, leaving Junpei with a slit throat. I decided not to use my butcher knife since Yui's knife was good enough to stop this murderous suspect. I alerted the other maidens to suck Junpei's blood, ending his life. Yes, we maidens enjoyed a nice payback, though we didn't want anything to do with the police... The next day, we took a nice stroll outside to get a breath of fresh air and to relieve the pain from last night's attack... We walked around in our human forms, with no signs of fangs and red eyes of the night... Oh, and Junpei's body was delivered to the ODP. Unfortunately, the police were happy that Junpei was killed... Still, we miadens wanted Sukima's blood.. No matter what..


	4. 3 Anzu Suzumiya's POV Riyoko

_ANZU'S SIDE OF THE STORY (POV PART)_

_I have nothing to say about myself, because I do not want to be revealed as a vampire maiden, I want be revealed as a normal human girl with a happy life with her friends..._

"I've heard Mikan say that the child Junpei killed awhile back was his little cousin Reni Nagano... Wasn't she the one who played Mirai in Little Wishlings?"

"Who are you talking to, Yui-san?" I asked her. Me and the other maidens were having fun outside after last night's attack with Junpei Sakamoto.. Yui and I were sitting together on a bench while Clarisse, Kiyoko and Mikan were playing with small animals.

"I'm talking to this girl right here. Her name's Riyoko.."

Even though we care for the children and not for the young adults, we still had friendships with them when we're in our human forms...

"You know Mikan?" I asked Riyoko.

"Uh-huh. Sure I do," Riyoko answered happily.

"How did Mikan know about the little child?" I asked again.

"Mikan said she was out on a nighttime stroll and ended up watching a crime scene... The police found a child's body in a bush somewhere and Mikan was hiding from them, watching the cops do some investigating since some streets where blocked. "

"I see," I said. "Mikan's very good at hiding. Congrats to her."

"Well... Can I come to your guys' house sometime today?"

"Yui-san... Are you sure you want this girl in our villa? She may not be all right with the title 'Haunted Villa.'" I told Yui.

"Oh, I watch scary movies all the time. Trust me. *smiles*"

"Riyoko, okay... But if you cause any trouble... you're oout of the villa... But first, you need a tour."

"That's sweet of you, Anzu... sort of... But, at least we got a visitor.. Right, Riyoko?" said Yui, trying to cheer me up. I enjoyed how Yui and Riyoko were getting along... I wished that a girl like Riyoko would be all over me...

* * *

"Hey, hey! Clarisse-tama! Hey! Come here!" said Kiyoko, waving her arms at Clarisse.

"Kiyoko-chan, please give Riyoko a tour of the second level," said Yui, handing Riyoko over to the youngest maiden of the villa.

"*sighs* Okay..." said Kiyoko, upset that she didn't get Clarisse's attention. I watched Kiyoko hold Riyoko's hand, walking her to the stairs..

"Eh? Anzu-san, who are looking at?" asked Clarisse.

"I was watching Kiyoko and Riyoko go up the stairs," I answered. Clarisse shook her head and walked off into the kitchen.

"Anzu-san! You hungry? Clarisse and I are going to make some stew! You like stew?" said the happy Yui Hino.

"I've eaten stew throughout my entire life.. I've never given up on stew... Yes, I want some."

"Okay, good! Clarisse-san! Anzu wants some too!"

"Okay!"

I looked back up at the lonely staircase and took a few steps toward the staircase. I reached out for the wooden railingwith my hand, and dropped it after thinking that I should leave them alone. I reached again, and walked up the stairs... I wondered as I walked a long way up the stairs... I wonder if our guest was all right staying here with vampires, or if she's even alive at the moment... I listened to find where Kiyoko and Riyoko were hiding at... I walked down a hallway and opened every single door that was out in the open for me. The two girls weren't in one of the doors I opened, so I went to another hallway... I heard Kiyoko talking to Riyoko about becoming part of Sukima's maids... Riyoko said that she doesn't know what to do if she joined, and that she would be torn apart from her family to live with other maidens... Kiyoko told Riyoko that she can stay here as long as she wants, and it didn't matter as long as she does her job at the villa.

"I know, but... I'm still a bit worried," said Riyoko.

"No, no.. It's all good.. You can work here for a few hours then you can go back home," said Kiyoko. I was still out in front of the room they were in, listening quietly to their conversation. I heard footsteps from the first hallway I was in, and it was Yui Hino staring at me, holding a bowl of soup in front of her chest.

"Anzu? You okay?" seh asked me. I nodded and smiled at her, saying, "Thank you for the soup, Yui.."

"The soup's easy to make... Now, Clarisse told me that after we're done eating, we're gonna go out and find Sukima.. We gotta make sure all the doors are locked so-"

"We rarely check the house to make sure it's secure, Yui... People outside would mind coming here and running off like scared babies... Don't worry about the locks on the doors..."

"Oh, okay... Anzu, do you want to come downstairs?"

"Sure... *knock knock* Kiyoko! Riyoko! Time to eat!"

"Okay!" said Kiyoko.

* * *

"So, Riyoko.. Where are you from?" asked Clarisse, eating her food at the dinner table.

"I'm from Tokyo... I moved here with my family since last year.."

"I see... Kiyoko, how was it talking with Riyoko?" said Clarisse.

"It was okay," said the saddened Kiyoko, "though it wasn't very exciting.."

"Anyways... I'm done with my food.. Let's go outside," said Yui.

"Why outside right now, Yui?" I asked Yui.

"Because I want to get some air... It's too dusty in here." Yui walked off, leaving the rest of us at the dinner table..


	5. 4 Mikan Sugita's POV Yui's Death Charge

_MIKAN'S SIDE OF THE STORY (POV PART)_

I do not even know what was with Yui Hino that day... It seems that she doesn't want to be near Riyoko, a normal person unlike Yui herself... Yui seemed jealous, but I am not sure... She hardly tells what she feels inside to us..

Outside of the villa, Yui was taking a nap on the grass. Clarisse entered the outside world and sat down next to Yui Hino.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Clarisse.

"N... othing..." Yui murmured in her sleep.

"We're supposed to be together so we can get Sukima... You don't want to be a part of this, don't you?"

"I.. do.. I kill..." answered Yui.

"My goodness, you are one stubborn maiden... There is no need for one like you."

Yui turned away from Clarisse while half asleep.

"Then why are you talking to me in the first place?" asked Yui.

"I want to know what's going on between you and Riyoko. Are you jealous of her because we're not paying any attention to you?"

Yui did not respond... She thought about getting rid of the normal human tonight..

"Answer me, fool," said Clarisse. Yui once again did not respond.

"*sigh* Idiot... Good day," said the upset Clarisse, walking away from Yui. Yui opened her eyes and looked up at the sky..

"Clare," said Yui, "let's go out tonight.."

"Why all of a sudden do you want to talk to me now, Yui? I thought we're done here," said Clarisse.

"Shut up," said Yui. "You don't need to know what's going on with me.. It's none of your business anyway.."

"But there's something wrong with you.. I want to know, okay?"

"I SAID YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING!" Yui shouted at Clarisse.

"... This is why you're so stubborn as always, Yui Hino... WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT... UP!" shouted Yui, chargingat Clarisse with her sharp fangs. Yes, a vampire maiden can kill another vampire maiden... Clarisse dodged the charging Yui and got out a secret knife... She hurriedly thrust the knife at Yui, which went through her skull... Yui screamed in pain and dropped down to the ground... Clarisse didn't feel so proud that she stabbed Yui with her secret knife, it's just that she was trying to stop Yui and defend herself from instant death. Blood came spewing out from Yui's head, splashing a little bit of blood onto Clarisse's face. Yui breathed heavily, taking the knife out from her head... She looked at the knife with weak eyes, and fainted upon the tip of the knife's blade, going through her stomach... She wasn't dead yet... Yui's also known for her immortality... No matter how many times you try to kill her, she'll live through it... This time, it was serious... Yui began losing her immortality since she became Sukima's maiden.. Yui's still half alive... waiting for life or death to approach her... She watched Clarisse stare upon her, with bloody tears coming down her face... The knife was still inside of her stomach, making the pain worse every time Yui moved, even an inch... The knife itself was telling Yui to stay completely still, or else it'll end her life for good.. Yui couldn't stand the pain before her, with Clarisse watching her die slowly, frozen in her bloody path... Yui was struggling... Her eyes became more weaker by the second, and her body became less lifeless every time she moved with the knife still inside her.. The other maidens and I heard Yui's screams, and ran outside to see what was happening.. There it was, Clarisse watching the dying Yui... I was completely shocked... Riyoko couldn't watch herself, so she hid behind Kiyoko... Kiyoko cried and dug her head into Anzu's chest.. Anzu looked at me and looked down at the ground... Clarisse, on the other hand, was watching us cry and stare at Yui... Yui looked up at us, including Clare, with very weak eyes that were about to close..

"Why...? Clare... why...? You... hate... me... I..." said Yui. Kiyoko ran towards Yui and held her hands..

"Don't die on us, Yui!" Kiyoko cried out.. Clare put her hand on Kiyoko's shoulder and said, "I did it to protect myself... Don't get mad at me yet... She was in anger when I talk to her... She was mad enough to charge at me, trying to kill on the first strike... I got a knife, got her through the skull, and made her bleed to death... She fainted, falling on top of the knife, worsening her pain... I am very sorry, but.. it was for her own good... You all loved her so much like she was your dear sister... and I broke that bond between you girls and her... I am truly sorry..."

"Clare... It's okay... She can get mad and do that sometimes, but you don't have to say sorry to us... We understood what was going with her... Why won't she answer you?" said Anzu..

"I told you, Anzu, that she was mad and filled with jealousy," Clarisse replied.. Yui, on the other hand, got up from the ground, like she was possessed, and threw the knife to the ground...

"She's still alive?" said Riyoko. Yui limped around lifelessly and spat out some blood.. Her soul of a vampire was released from her dying body, so did her human soul... Yui.. was finally gone...

"I thought she was immortal, but..." said Kiyoko. Clarisse sighed and picked up the knife... She looked us and closed her eyes.

"Ladies... we're going on a manhunt.. tonight.." said Clairsse..


	6. 5 Kiyoko Mizuki's POV Wish Child Final

_KIYOKO'S SIDE OF THE STORY (POV PART)_

A week after Yui-tama's death, the rest of us maidens decided to continue Yui-tama's lifelong dream of seeking revenge on Sukima. Still... Clarisse-san feels bad about killing Yui-tama in the first place... Though... she said that it was in self-defense...

In my point of view... no one will speak in it... except for me... my dolls, and my thoughts... Tehehe...

* * *

I wondered why everyone around was silent for a very long time... What did I do to hurt them? Who did I kill? What am I doing? No one seemed to care why I was sitting next to them, drinking a cup of coffee and looking through a shiny window during daylight... No one turned their attention towards me.. Huh... It was a normal day as usual... But without Yui-tama...

"Uh, Mikan-san? What are you doing?" I asked the lonely Mikan Sugita... She always listen to me in my time of need... Mikan just llooked at me and turned away... I wondered why she did so, but I didn't care... Then, I went to the next maiden, Clarisse Evans..

"Clare-san? You okay?" I asked her... Clarisse got up from her seat and walked away... Next up were Anzu Suzumiya and Riyoko... They didn't talk to me either... I felt heartbroken... after Yui-tama's death... What did I do? I went up to my room and stayed there for days, out of the light and into the darkness... I talked to my dolls which I made by myself when I was a little girl..

"Kirari, what's wrong with me?" I asked my doll named Kirari... Whenever I create a doll, a part of me is inserted inside that doll... Kirari looked at me with her black buttoned eyes, and said, "Nothing is wrong with you, Kiyoko-chan... After their master maiden died, they seemed that a part of them was blown away and never returned... They feel down at the moment, so why don't you?"

"I don't know why I'm not saddened by this... Maybe it's just normal of me to do it," I told Kirari.. Kirari cocked her head and smiled..

"Don't worry about anything, Kiyoko-chan... Everything's going to be fine.."

"Thank you," I said, hugging Kirari in my arms... Yes... Everyone knew Yui Hino-tama... for her human side... No one knew her for her vampire side... True blue...

My other doll, named Aelavi, jumped out from her shelf and laughed at Kirari.

"Aelavi! I didn't make you to just laugh at everyone!" I reminded Aelavi. Aelavi stuck her tongue out at me and said, "Never mind... You're lonely as always..."

"Shut up!" I said. "Aelavi, please stop being so mean to me and Kirari!"

"Think about it for a second, Kiyoko. What if you rose up from your comfort zone and became a hero? You're the youngest, therefore, you can be the wimpiest. BUT, you enjoy Yui's company... You've always wanted to do what Yui's done... Now's your chance.."

"Thanks for the lovely advice, Aelavi, but I'm okay being the wimpiest of the crowd..." I thought for moments until it hit me...

"Kirari... get the other dolls... I'm going..."

"You've decided...? Because of Aelavi?" said Kirari..

"I don't want to be the weakest point of the chain... I want to go out on my own and get Sukima myself... As an individual, I too am responsible for this... It's my job to complete Yui's task..."

"That's why I don't wanna change," said Aelavi.. I got a Wisher's Key, a special key that I've hidden from the other maidens for a very long time... It brings the creator's art to life, it can be anything... I can bring my dolls to life... because of the Wisher's Key... Now... Wait until next time as I go out on my own... You'll hear about the other maidens later in my adventure, just stay tuned in... Tehehehe...


End file.
